Klaudia
(かおる Kaoru) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Klaudia is a gentle and reserved girl whose passion is knowledge. She has an ambition to become a mathematician. Loves reading and studying, especially about literature, but bad at cooking. She considers Sarah to be her rival in friendship. The rival in courtship for Klaudia is Per, an amateur learner. Both Per and Klaudia share a passion for studying, even they both look-alike in appearance. If the main character has at least 10,000 SP (1 Snowflake) for both Per and Klaudia but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Before marriage, Klaudia lives with her parents at Cappuccino Bar with her parents. She works at place mentioned in the evening, but spends her days strolling through Baumgarten District and studying inside school. She takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside the bar. On Thursdays, Saturday & Sunday, she goes to Primrose Private Academy to see. On days with nice weather, Klaudia will linger outside. However, when the weather is bad, she heads immediately to her destination. If the player marries Klaudia, she will move in with him. She still spends her time on Baumgarten Shopping District. On evenings she goes back to the bar to visit her family. On Thursdays, her day off, she will walk around your House Area and visit Primrose Private Academy. If Klaudia marries Per, then she will live at Per's House. Klaudia will continue to work at the bar in the evenings. However, on Thursdays, she will stay inside Per's House and walk around Baumgarten. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Klaudia will stay inside in Rainy weather whether she is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *PPA (inside Library) *10:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Any day *Klaudia has 10,000 SP or more You will find Klaudia inside the school's Library. She appears to be deep in thought, and doesn't even notice that you've arrived! She runs right into you, and quickly apologises. Choice 1: Can I help? Result: +1500 SP The player asks her how one can help, Cacao explains that she has been working on a new book and had a small case of writer's block. Choice 2: Be careful Result: -1000 SP Klaudia asks the player to leave. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Klaudia's room at the Bar *11:30 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Saturday or Sunday *Klaudia has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen the 1st Symbol Event Klaudia will be frantically searching through the bookcases when you walk in. She says she lost a book and asks if the player would like to help her search for it. Choice 1: I'd be glad to. Result: +2000 SP Klaudia and the player start searching the bookcase for her. After a bit of searching, the book will eventually be found and Klaudia will thank you for your help. Choice 2: Sorry, I don't want to. Result: -2000 SP Maybe Klaudia has her own time finding her book. ---- Sub-Event: Confession The player must give Klaudia a Ring to see the rest of her love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Klaudia must have 25.000 SP (two and a half) Snowflake indicator or higher. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Privaria Mountain Top *12:00 to 15:00 - Sunny weather *Monday *Klaudia has 30,000 SP or more *Own the largest version of your backpack and have an empty slot available. *You have seen both Klaudia's 2nd Love Event and Confession When the Player finds Klaudia, she appears upset and has been crying! Klaudia explains that she's crying because of a really good book that she read. She asks if the Player has ever cried when reading a book. Choice 1: Sometimes. Result: +3000 HP Klaudia really feels happy. Since the Player likes books, she will lend them the book she has been reading. Choice 2: Never. Result: -3000 HP Klaudia doesn't understand why the Player never cried when reading. Their response makes her sad a little. ---- 4th Symbol Event: Date Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week. Weather must be sunny. Klaudia has 40.000 SP (4,5 Snowflake) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Klaudia will stop by the player's house and asks if he is free to hang out with her. If the player accepts, Klaudia will ask you to meet her at Privaria Mountaintop by 16:00. Rejecting her request or don't show up for the date will result in losing 800 Symbol Points. Klaudia will meet the player at Privaria Mountaintop, and the two of them will have a picnic. Klaudia asks what kind of food the player likes, and the player has to choose between healthy food and junk food. Both options are acceptable as-is, but the more correct option to further the date is "Healthy food". At the end, they will go home. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ueda will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. Klaudia's children will have light blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. For Nordic candidates, the boy will wear grey while the girl will wear lavender. The appearance of her children will be the same as Ludwig and Per. Also look like Tobias and/or Judy's but with a lighter color. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Klaudia asks why Per always around the district what is he doing, Per says nothing, Klaudia then asks if he is Mr & Mrs. Sandholm's oldest child and if he is studying something; Per says he is very bad in that and that he wants to improve it, Klaudia then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to be a bartender, Per says he can't figure out what he wants to do in the state, Klaudia asks him what does he want to do that he can't find, Per says nothing. Klaudia essentially tells Per to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *At the Library inside Primrose Private Academy *16:00 to 17:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Per discus a book he has partially read and is going to borrow, Per says he's starting to like the village more; Klaudia says that’s good and offers to show Per more good books, Per thanks Klaudia and Klaudia says no thanks was needed. While Per is walking away Klaudia calls out to Per asking if he will visit again and Per says yes. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Klaudia's room inside Cappuccino Bar *12:00 to 14:00 *Cannot be on Thursday *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married *Main storyline must be completed Klaudia asks Per what does he think, Per responds by saying it's the greatest even better than his dad's books. Klaudia states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Per asks why Klaudia didn't show him the book sooner that it's amazing and that she could be a professional; Klaudia being humble says it's not that great and Per returns the book. Klaudia asks Per what's wrong as he walks away a bit, Per responds by saying his praise isn't enough to boost her confidence and that he's going home, Klaudia apologises and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else'. Per than says it was special for him to read it. ---- 4th Symbol Event *Sand Residence: Per's room *14:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Per is not feeling well, and Klaudia has come to see how he is feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in a while. Klaudia has made soup, and Per makes a comment that Klaudia seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Per says he wants Klaudia to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Per means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. One week after viewing the 4th Rival Event, Per and Klaudia will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from either Per and Klaudia in the morning, the player will automatically be taken to Primrose Private Academy school grounds. Most townspeople will be there, including the couple's family. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the party is over, the player will immediately taken back into their house. Two weeks after Per and Klaudia married, the player must visit Per's House then go inside his room upstairs of Maya's room. Here, the protagonist will learn that Klaudia feels unwell. The female-side of rival couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, the player must enter the same location where Klaudia is about to pregnant. Per and Klaudia, as well as the protagonist, will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Dr. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Björn. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes